1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carpenter square devices and more particularly pertains to a new carpenter square device for which is attached to a tape measure so that a user of the tape measure will have convenient access to a square.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carpenter square devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,596 describes a T-square device that is attachable to a tape measure. Another type of carpenter square device is U.S. Pat. Des. No. 390,794 having a tape measure having square attached thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,251 shows a tape measure having hinged section which can be angled with respect to a remainder of the tape measure. Still yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,242 which includes a straight edge that is rotatably coupled to a free end of a tape measure.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a square device that is storable below a tape measure so that the square is easily accessible when needed but does not interfere with the use of the tape measure when not in use. Additionally, the device should be retrofittable to existing tape measures.